1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a wireless modem capable of noise cancellation. More particularly, the present invention to a noise cancellation method for suppressing noise generated from a device to which the wireless modem is connected.
2. Description of the Related Art
Thanks to advances in wireless communication technology, a personal computer (PC) is capable of performing wireless data communication through a built-in modem card, modem dongle, or an external modem. A typical wireless modem may be connected to a PC through a universal serial bus (USB).
In a case where wireless data communication is performed using a wireless modem plugged into a PC, as the distance between the wireless modem and the PC is very short, noise generated from the PC may be introduced to the antenna of the wireless modem, causing degradation of reception sensitivity for a data signal. In particular, when the wireless modem is placed in relatively low electric fields where electric field conditions are poor, the wireless modem may not receive a desired data signal owing to noise generated from the PC. The antenna gain may be heightened to enhance reception sensitivity. However, it may be difficult for an omni-directional antenna to increase reception sensitivity through antenna gain adjustment because both a data signal and noise are induced simultaneously, thus the noise is still sufficient to interfere with the desired data.
Hence, in order to enhance reception sensitivity of a wireless modem, there is a need to provide a noise suppression modem and method that suppresses noise generated from the device to which the wireless modem is connected, and is induced to the antenna of the wireless modem.